In a parallel computer including a plurality of processors connected via a network, there is a system for compressing transfer data between the processors (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to consequently improve effective throughput because an actual transfer data amount is reduced by transferring compressed data.